Fall 2015 Event/E-4
Information Normal: 110 HP (pre-final) Hard: 130 HP (pre-final) 160 HP (final) |label3 = Kills required |value3 = Easy: 4 kills Normal: ? kills Hard: 5 kills |label4 = Reward |value4 = Easy: Normal: |text = x1}} Hard: |text = x1}} }} Branching rules Recommended Fleet Composition: *2 BB 2 FBB 1 CA 1 CV + 1 CL 1 CLT 4 DD (DEFIKNO) Tips *The SS-hime has around 50 armour (80+ on MED+) and on certain difficulties is accompanied by a Battleship Princess but usually a Wo-Class Flagship Kai2 (The blue eye flame ones). Your fleet must be ready to do heavy damage to both surface and undersea targets, so dedicate certain ships to certain roles. *Defeating the Anchorage Water Demon and Harbour Princess in Node J and M respectively will debuff the Submarine Princess' Armor, also changing her appearance (SOURCE). *Your main goal is to defeat the Submarine Princess. It is recommended to fully establish the 2nd Fleet for ASW purposes. So some may consider the use of BBV, CAV, CVL instead of BB, CA, CV to increase the fleet's ASW capability, however there are trade-offs. *Carrier Task Force seems to go Southern Route, and has a slight chance to detrack to node C meaning 0% fuel at the boss node, however it seems that CTF offers better accuracy. *STF goes west and has 2 sub nodes along the way. It seems easier arriving at boss node with 20% fuel but with 60% ammo left, 20% more than CTF south route (if it didn't detrack, otherwise a whole 40% more ammo, and no remain ammo firepower debuff, see Damage Calculation) *It is recommended to bring Type 3 SONAR and Type 3 Depth Charge on all ASW capable ships. *Bringing Ooyodo Kai or Yuubari Kai may help you have better ASW damage output. *If you lack ASW power for the final kill, consider using Katori and/or Kashima. As they are CTs they can be sortied in escort fleet alongside the CL anchor, but as they are 4-slotters their ASW potential is very high. This reduces your chance of sinking the surface ships, however. *Another way is consider bringing an escort fleet of 1CL and 5DD full of ASW gear and hope you make it to boss node in one peace. *Combined fleets deal NORMAL ASW DAMAGE in Night Battle, unlike single fleets. You may proceed to Night Battle to take down the Submarine Princess if you couldn't do this in Day Battle. (SOURCE) *For final kill (Hard mode), the boss become very resistant toward ASW. In order to sink her, it is suspected that node J and M will weaken the Boss (Her lines and appearance changes) . Or it is still possible to sink her if you get a Green T-cross. However, it is unsure whether this scenario applied to medium or easy mode. Drop list Red ship names indicate notable drops. Click the small arrow next to the header cells on the first row to sort by ship types/names (Type/Ship) or group drops in that particular node together according to ship drop difficulty (A, B, C, etc.). You also can multi-sort.